Centuries
by primapula
Summary: Sequel to "I'll Follow you!" heheheh! hope you like it! XD "We promised each other...we'll always be together" -Rikuo


**What happened?**

Time passed by ever so quickly

Since the time you left everyone, since you left me

I think of you every night and day

To be with you, to feel you I always pray

To be with each other, we promised together

And I'll keep that promise with me until forever

Neither time nor age matter

For we'll once again see and love each other

I don't care how long it'll take

My love for you will never shake

Just remember I love you & you mean so much to me

Because you're my life, you're everything to me

Even if years, decades, and centuries pass

I know in the end we'll be together at last.

-Rikuo-

**Flashback…**

_I just need you…and only you…so wake up…Wake up…Tsurara…wake up…_

"_**Master…" **_

_I couldn't believe it. She's alive. She's awake! And she's talking to me! _

"_Tsurara! You're awake! You're alive!" I said to her as I tightened my hold on her hand. _

"_**Master, is it true? Is everything you just said right now true?" **_

"_Yeah, it's true; I love you Tsurara, more than you'll ever know" I stared at her as she began to cry. "Wha-why are you crying?" I half yelled, half asked her._

"_**Iie, I-I am j-just so h-happy, I-I love you too master, so, so much"**_

"_Shhhh…don't worry, from now on we'll always be together, okay?" I felt her nod as I held her closely against me and kissed her softly in the lips while she cries. I'm so happy that she's alive, now we'll always be together. We stayed like this for a few minuted until…_

"_**Master…"**_

"_Hmmm…" I answered to let her know I was listening._

"_**I promised master that I'll protect you with my life…but now…I feel so sleepy…so, so sleepy…"**_

_I opened my eyes and looked at her, "You're sleepy? Tsurara, what are you saying? If you're sleepy, then sleep. I will always stay with you. I'll never leave you."_

"_**I'm so happy right now…thank you for telling me that you love me master, I love you so much, I promise I'll never love someone other than you…even in my next life and even in my life after that…"**_

"_Next life? Tsurara? What are you saying?" I asked her getting nervous all of a sudden. 'What is she talking about?'_

"_**I promise…Rikuo…" **_

"_Oi! What are you talking about? Don't sleep and answer me! Tsurara! Tsurara! TSURARA!"_

_And with that, with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, Yuki onna, also called Oikawa Tsurara died in the arms of the man she loves…_

_TSURARA!_

**Centuries later…**

During the time when everything was already at peace, a time where yokai were all but forgotten, were everyone was normal. It was the times were the Nura clan was now famed for their huge marketing company. A time where everyone was normal…or so they thought…

A man was outside the hospital room waiting for his upcoming son…

"Nura san?" said the nurse as she called the man.

"Hai? How are they? Is she alright? How about my son? What's the ma-" started the man but was cut-off by the nurse.

"Calm down. Nura san, they're fine and they are now waiting for you. You may come in and see them now." Said the nurse with a smile on her face. And without a second thought, the man burst through the door and holding his now very tired wife.

"Kiyara, are you alright?" asked the man holding his wife's hand.

"Hai, don't worry I'm fine, Keisuke, just a little tired that's all" answered the woman as she held unto her husbands hand.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Nura san, but I would just like to inquire on what's the name of the child? For the birth certificate, if you don't mind" said the doctor as he handed the baby to the married couple.

"What should we name him, Keisuke?" asked Kiyara.

"Rikuo, that's his name, Nura Rikuo" answered Keisuke.

"Rikuo? But why such a name?" asked both the doctor and Kiyara.

"I don't know…I feel like that's his name…when I look at him…it feels like his name **is**Rikuo…" answered Keisuke as if feeling dumbfounded for a minute.

"Oh, you're right. I think he likes it. He kicked his leg when you said his name." said the doctor.

"Then Nura Rikuo it is!" said both Kiyara and Keisuke, happy that they finally have their son.

"Alright then. I'll prepare the papers. Congratulations!" said the doctor while leaving.

'_Nura Rikuo…it feels just right…' _thought Keisuke before resting with his wife beside him.

**A few years later…**

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled a little boy as he woke up from yet another nightmare.

"Rikuo! Rikuo! What's wrong? Why did you shout? And why are you crying?" asked Kiyara as she held her son closely to her.

"Okaa san! Wahhhhh! A-a girl…sniff…a girl in my d-dream…sniff…sh-she died!...wahhhh!" said the boy as she embraced her mother.

"Shhhhh….there, there Rikuo, it's only a dream…calm down okay?" comforted Kiyara.

"Iie! I-it wasn't a dream, okaa san! It was real! I-I was there! I-I even kissed her like the kiss okaa san gives me! I kissed her here!" said Rikuo pointing to his lips as he talk to his mother.

"O-oh? Really? Then who is this girl you're talking about?" asked Kiyara while looking at her son.

"Her name is-! Her name…it's…I don't know…" said Rikuo scratching his head.

"Hmmm… so you don't know her name then, how about her looks. What did she look like?" again asked her mother.

"Oh! I remember! She has blue hair! And she has golden eyes! And she has pale skin! She's very pretty! Even prettier than okaa san!" yelled the little boy.

"Prettier than me? Now she must be very beautiful then?" urged her mother.

"Hai! Hai! And she has the softest voice I've ever heard!...but…she died…" muttered Rikuo as he started to cry again.

"Don't cry Rikuo. Now tell me, how did she die?" inquired her mother.

"She…she was stabbed…by a huge sword…she saved me…Okaa san…she saved me…and I think I love her…I love her so, so much!" said Rikuo before breaking down again and crying in her mothers embrace.

"I think she must've been someone special Rikuo. She gave her life for you. But Rikuo, There's no reason for you to cry. It's only a dream, a nightmare. It'll go away eventually, so please stop crying my dear Rikuo. Your father and I have been worried sick about you. You always wake up screaming someone's name and it's scaring me and your father, okay? So hush now…it'll all go away. We're here for you" lulled Kiyara as she held Rikuo in her embrace causing Rikuo to calm down and feel tired from all his crying.

"Iie…okaa san…it's real…we promised each…other…" whispered Rikuo as he fell asleep.

"Shhh…it'll go away…" hushed her mother as she gently soothed her son's hair.

How wrong Kiyara was. Rikuo's dreams or nightmares never ended. He dreamt of the same thing again and again. The face of the woman he will always love forever. He always dreamed of her. His parents sent him to numerous therapists and psychologists but nothing changed. The dreams did lessen but never disappeared and this worried his parents more. Then came the time when Rikuo kept his dreams to himself, he couldn't worry his parents anymore, he thought. But every time he dreams, he felt as if it was only a matter of time before he see her again…yes…Rikuo regained his memory from his past life…even his strength and powers to see and fight yokai came back. Leaving Rikuo to wonder why his father never had powers like him or his yokai friends from his past life was gone. What happened?

**-heheheeh! Okay! Sequel to I'll follow you! Hahaha! I hope you like it! It just came to me and so there! Please read and review! XD I love rikuoxtsurara! Please continue to support me and my stories I really love this couple! :D**

**-princess-**


End file.
